callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tarcza spektralna
Tarcza spektralna – broń i przedmiot do budowania, występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII na mapie Blood of the Dead. Opis Tarcza spektralna jest specjalnym rodzajem tarczy, która oprócz zapewniania ochrony przed atakami z tyłu, gdy noszona na plecach i z przodu, gdy trzymana w rękach, posiada dodatkowe możliwości czyniące ją niezbędnym elementem wyposażenia. Podstawowym rodzajem ataku jest wyssanie sił. Poddany mu zombie czy piekielny pies zostaje unieruchomiony i po chwili umiera. Jego dusza zostaje natomiast zaabsorbowana przez tarczę. Czas wysysania zależy od wytrzymałości przeciwnika. Zaabsorbowanie trzech dusz umożliwia skorzystanie z drugiego rodzaju ataku – widmowego wybuchu. Pozwala on nie tylko na zabijanie zombie, ale również na aktywowanie różnych elementów mapy np. woltomierzy czy reanimację graczy. Trzy zaabsorbowane dusze zapewniają jeden ładunek widmowego wybuchu. Tarcza może posiadać maksymalnie dwa ładunki. Aby zaatakować widmowym wybuchem należy wycelować i strzelić. Samo wycelowanie daje dostęp do jeszcze jednej możliwości tarczy – widoku Afterlife. Pozwala on odkryć różnego rodzaju niewidzialne napisy i przedmioty. Miejsce występowania części Do skonstruowania tarczy spektralnej potrzeba trzech części: klucza strażnika, drzwi i widmowej esencji. Zbudować ją można na dowolnym stole do budowania. Klucz strażnika Klucz strażnika zostaje upuszczony przez pierwszego zabitego Brutusa. Tarcza_spektralna_klucz.png|Klucz strażnika Widmowa esencja Widmowa esencja znajduje się na jednej ze skrzynek elektrycznych w bibliotece, Michigan Avenue lub Times Square. Tarcza_spektralna_esencja_1.png|Widmowa esencja – biblioteka Tarcza_spektralna_esencja_2.png|Widmowa esencja – Michigan Avenue Tarcza_spektralna_esencja_3.png|Widmowa esencja – Times Square Drzwi Drzwi znajdują się na terenie tuneli pod cytadelą i China Alley: *na kręconych schodach, *na dole tuneli przezd wejściem na kręcone schody, *obok barykady w China Alley. Tarcza_spektralna_drzwi_1.png|Drzwi – tunele pod cytadelą, schody Tarcza_spektralna_drzwi_2.png|Drzwi – tunele pod cytadelą, dół Tarcza_spektralna_drzwi_3.png|Drzwi – China Alley Dostrojona widmowa tarcza Tarczę spektralną można ulepszyć. Zwiększa to jej wytrzymałość i może ona przechowywać cztery ładunki widmowego wybuchu. Aby ulepszyć tarczę należy wylosować w skrzynce kłódkę i użyć na niej wyssania sił. Gdy dziurka w kłódce zmieni kolor na błękitny, należy rzucić w nią Przywracaczem piekła. Jeśli poprawnie wykonano, kłódka zostanie zabrana, a gracz otrzyma nową, ulepszoną tarczę. Pełne ładowanie tarczy Raz na rundę istnieje możliwość natychmiastowego uzupełnienia ładunków widmowego wybuchu do maksymalnej ilości. W tym celu należy odnaleźć iskrzącą się skrzynkę elektryczną i użyć jej, trzymając tarczę. Jeśli gracz nie posiada w rękach tarczy i skorzysta ze skrzynki, zostanie porażony i otrzyma 25 punktów obrażeń. Miejsca występowania skrzynek: *tunel poprzeczny – przed wejściem do nowego budynku przemysłowego; *stacja zasilania – w pomieszczeniu z miejscem na skrzynkę losującą; *biblioteka – obok przejścia do bloku D; *blok więzienny – 2. piętro – przy zejściu do Michigan Avenue; *ambulatorium – przy wyjściu na dach; *Michigan Avenue – przed wejściem do przejścia transferowego; *Times Square — w rogu niedaleko przejścia do pryszniców; *prysznice – obok Maddox RFB; *tunele pod cytadelą – na szczycie windy, niedaleko schodów; *budynek 64 — naprzeciwko przejścia do doków; *most w dokach – niedaleko maszyny Perk-a-Cola. Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_tunel_poprzeczny.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – tunel poprzeczny Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_stacja_zasilania.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – stacja zasilania Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_biblioteka.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – biblioteka Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_blok_wiezienny_2_pietro.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – blok więzienny – 2. piętro Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_ambulatorium.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – ambulatorium Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_michigan_avenue.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – Michigan Avenue Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_times_square.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – Times Square Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_prysznice.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – prysznice Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_tunele_pod_cytadela.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – tunele pod cytadelą Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_budynek_64.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – budynek 64 Tarcza_spektralna_skrzynka_most_w_dokach.png|Skrzynka elektryczna – most w dokach Tarcza_spektralna_iskrzaca_skrzynka.png|Iskrząca się skrzynka Osiągnięcia i trofea Kategoria:Broń do walki wręcz w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Kategoria:Wyposażenie ofensywne w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII